


Faded Memories

by them_bonez



Series: Domestic Maul [4]
Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Crimson Dawn (Star Wars), Darth Maul Needs a Hug, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Angst, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Fireplaces, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Mandalorian Savage Opress, Mother Talzin - Freeform, Nightbrother Culture (Star Wars), Not Beta Read, Other, Parenthood, Planet Dathomir (Star Wars), Protectiveness, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/them_bonez/pseuds/them_bonez
Summary: Dad!Maul's kiddo asks about Dathomir and if they have any other family around, cue Maul reminiscing and sharing about his brother and mother.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Reader
Series: Domestic Maul [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956190
Kudos: 18





	Faded Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my domestic dad!maul series. The story is that you and Maul settled on Dathomir and liberated the nightbrothers. You adopted 2 of them, Grim and Dire. 
> 
> Nomy is a gender neutral term for mom or dad.

_For reference to maul with children, the art by scuttlebuttin on tumblr has been a huge influence. [[x](https://scuttlebuttin.tumblr.com/image/624331370579247104)]_

The fireplace crackled softly as it radiated warmth and flickering light into your large living room. You were curled up on a velvety soft sofa with a book beside your husband, Maul, who was working on his datapad. You turned the next page of your book, feeling the comfort of the well worn and soft pages. You had read this book a thousand times it seemed and could read it a thousand more, maker willing. You breathed in deep savoring the comforting scent of the wood-burning, completing the sensory ambiance of the moment.

Your sons both quietly played on the rug before you. Dire, the littlest one, played with building blocks lightly humming as he built impossible-looking structures. The firelight reflected off his light golden skin with dark brown tattoos. Grim laid out on his stomach intently drawing into his sketch pad, his tongue sticking slightly out of his mouth as he concentrated. His sleeves were rolled up on his dark orange skin with similar brown tattoos decorating his skin as well. 

“Daddy, why didn’t you grow up on Dathomir? You look just like me and Grim.” Dire interrupted the quiet moment as was wont to happen with children.

“I did for a few years, but I was taken away from here by someone for what my mother was led to believe was a greater cause.” Maul thoughtfully responded, setting the datapad aside for a moment.

“You have a mommy? Why haven’t we ever met her?”

“Unfortunately, she passed before you were born. She was a very great and powerful witch. But she..was a complicated woman.”

“What is complimated?” Dire questioned Maul with his big yellow eyes.

“He said complicated, ya laser brain.” Grim teased his brother with a playful laugh.

“She had ideas of what was the best for everyone that was ultimately misguided. She hurt a lot of people in the process. No one is perfect. Always remember that.” Maul tugged at his chin as he spoke, letting the memories flood back to him, losing sight of his sons in front of him tumbling onto the floor in a ball of laughter and fists play fighting.

“You’re so lucky you didn’t have to deal with idiot brothers growing up, I bet. All the attention just on you, huh?” Grim exclaimed with his arm around Dire’s neck in a loose headlock. Dire squeezed his head down enough to take a large chomp out of Grim’s arm. The brother squealed loudly in pain and grabbed his arm, creating enough space for Dire to escape his clutches all whilst giggling. 

“Your father did have brothers, but wasn’t so lucky as you two to grow up together,” you said looking up from your book.

The brothers quit quarreling for a moment and solemnly sat looking between the both of you. 

“Yes, I had brothers. I only met one, once we were both fully grown. His name was Savage. He was my best and only friend until I met your nomy,” Maul sighed out with a morose timber in his regal voice. “He was fierce and unrelenting; as a brother, as a fighter, as a friend. I miss him every day.”

“Did he look like you?” Grim asked serenely.

“I suppose he did a little. He was bigger due to a magick spell our mother put on him to be a fierce warrior for the Sith. And his complexion looked more like yours, Dire,” Maul thoughtfully explained as he looked down onto Dire’s golden face.

“Do you think I’ll be a big fierce warrior when I grow up?” Dire questioned in his soft sweet voice.

“You can be whatever you want when you grow up. My brother and I never had a choice in the matter. That is why I came back here to liberate all the nightbrothers. I didn’t want anyone to grow up the way my brother and I were forced to.”

“I’ll grow up to be the biggest and best warrior the galaxy has ever seen to save everyone who needs saving!” Dire stood up and announced to his family. You couldn’t help but smile at his innocence and pure heartedness. You wished you could preserve that energy and purity for him. Life always ended up more complicated though, as much as you wished it didn’t have to. You were, after all, married to the leader of a major crime syndicate, he wasn’t exactly one of the ‘good’ guys. Your past wasn’t so perfect either, for years all you knew was survival at any cost, and it had cost you greatly many times.

“I truly believe that you will, Dire,” You said earnestly, “you too, Grim. You brothers will be an unstoppable force against injustice.”

“You must always protect one another, no matter what,” Maul cut in with an assertive tone to his young sons, “Promise me you’ll always watch out for one another.”

“We promise daddy.” the brothers responded almost in perfect unison.

“Alright, now off to bed you two, it’s late and all warriors need their rest to become fearsome and strong,” you said as you got up from the soft embrace of the couch and herded the young boys off to bed. 

You came back to see Maul staring into the fire. You could sense him daydreaming about the family he barely got to know and what could have been. You delicately placed your hand on his shoulder before speaking,

“My love, it is ok to be sad for not having more time with your first family. It is ok to enjoy your new family too. These feelings can coexist.” Maul reached his hand up to clasp yours on his shoulder.

“Yes,” he stated, still looking directly ahead at the fire, “it is ok.”


End file.
